Luna loves JustSagan
by JustBlackSagan
Summary: Aye I made this story for a man named JustSagan! Im a big fan of his, and I wanna make a story about him because why not? Enjoy! Also this is a Equestria girls story. Mainly because I dont wanna write pony sex.
1. Chapter 1

Aye I made this story for a man named JustSagan! Im a big fan of his, and I wanna make a story about him because why not? Enjoy! Also this is a Equestria girls story. Mainly because I dont wanna write pony sex.

Luna was doing her normal vice principal stuff and by that I mean she was sitting on her ass doing nothing. That's all she really does anyway. Her older sister is not only the principal of Canterlot high but her sister also won the "Hottest piece of ass in town" award. So Luna had nothing going for her.

" _Aw fuck. My sister has nothing new for me to do. She is probably sucking the new students dicks. I guess I should masturbate now._ "

Luna pulled her pants and painties off and threw them across the room. She then got ready to shove her fingers into her pussy but was interrupted by her phone going off. She was quite annoyed by this but still picked up.

" _Hello?_ " Luna said waiting for a response.

" _Hey Luna! Its me your sister! I kinda busy with these OHHHHHH! *Wet noises. New students, and I dont have room I mean time for this last student. Would you mind talking to him for me?_ "

Luna was kind of annoyed but was also happy that she had something to do now.

" _Alright i'll talk to him. When is he coming down?_ "

" _Oh I already sent him down. Thank you for-_ " *Deepthroat choking noises.

The phone call then ended. Luna wanted to grab her pants and panties because she didn't want to be a bitch ass hoe like her sister when the student came in. Just as she was about to stand up and grab them she heard a knock at her office door.

" _Hello Principal Celestia sent me down here to talk to you._ " The student said in a chill tone.

Luna without thinking responded.

" _Yes come on in._ " Dumb bitch said.

She then at that moment realised that her wet pussy and fine ass had no pants or panties to cover them. So she had to make sure she stayed behind her desk. Of Course she didn't have much time to think about that sense the new student had opened the door and walked in.

" _Hello i'm the new student._ "

As soon as Luna saw the student she noticed the unique look that he had. He was wearing a bag on his head with the initials J and S on it. He also had blue suit with a orange shirt and orange tie. But the weirdest thing about him was that his face seem to be completely black. Not like a nigga but literally pitch black. She couldn't even see his face. But for some weird ass reason Luna felt horny while looking at him.

" _Umm. Hello there im Vice Principal Luna. What is your name?_ " Luna asked trying not to touch herself.

" _Im JustSagan._ " JustSagan responded. Still chill.

Luna thought that the Just part of his name was just him saying the word and not part of his name.

" _Nice to meet you Sagan now let's oohh! Get down to business._ " Luna said while masterbating to Justsagan, and trying to make sure he doesn't notice.

JustSagan was confused by the orgasm moan but didn't say anything. He just wanted to get through this quick so that he could see if he had any classes with his friend.

After 10 minutes of talking and occasional orgasm moan interruptions they were finally finished with their talk. JustSagan grabbed his schedule paper and Luna stood up and went to shake his hand. I think you can tell why Luna was a dumb bitch here.

" _It was nice to meet you Sagan. I hope to see you around._ "

Luna then shook his hand with her pussy juice covered masturbation hand. JustSagan looked at his hand in confusion and then look at Lunas legs and noticed her wet pussy and that wet juice was leaking down her legs. Luna was quite embarrassed and needed to get Justsagan out of the room.

" _Well you are dismissed Sagan. I think it is best if you get to your first class early. So please hurry!_ " Luna said EXTREMELY fastly.

JustSagan then walked out of the room while examining his hand. As soon as he closed the door Luna immediately sat down and started to finger pound her pussy. After some minutes she shot her juices all over her desk.

" _Ohhhh. I'm such a disgrace. But I want him inside of me!_ " Luna cried out.

Luna cleaned herself and her desk off, and decided to wait till it was lunch time for the students so that she could spy on JustSagan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost lunch time, and Luna was ready to do weird ass hoe like stalking. She had a long range listening device, a remote control dildo strap on, naked pictures of herself, a body pillow with JustSagan on it, and a video camera.

" _Let's get started!_ "

Luna then put the strap on on the JustSagan body pillow and then started to fuck the pillow while pretending that it was JustSagan. She fucked that pillow for a good 5 minutes until she came and shot her pussy juice all over the pillow.

" _Oh fuck yes! I need to fuck the real thing!_ "

Just as she said that, the lunch bell went off. So she got her listening device, camera, and naked pictures and left. Nasty hoe didn't even clean her body pillow off.

She ran to the lunch room, and hid behind the lunch counter so that she could spy on JustSagan. When she saw him, she noticed that he was sitting with a black guy. The black guy had a short flat top afro, and was wearing glasses.

" _Hmm, I dont recognize that student, he must be another new student._ " Luna said to herself, thinking that no one could hear her, but the lunch bitches could hear her, and they thought that she was a crazy hoe.

Luna then remembered that she had a long range listening device and decided to use it. She aimed it at JustSagan and his friend, and turned it on. She happened to turn it on right when JustSagan was talking.

" _Ya man, I think she was rubbing one out right in front of me! Her hand was wet, and I saw her pussy leaking_! _I mean, how do you respond to something like that Boonaw_?"

Luna was both embarrassed, and saddened to hear JustSagan say this. She knew that masterbating to him while he was still in the room was a bad idea. But Luna continued to listen after she heard Boonaw started talking.

" _Ya thats weird, but I think I can beat that. While I was waiting to to talk to Principal Celestia, I decided to have a look inside of the room. When I looked in, I saw her having sex with 8 students! I never even knew a woman could take that many dicks at once man! And the worst part? She called me in to talk to her while she was still having sex with them! I couldn't even understand her! She was literally deepthroating three dicks at the same time! As soon as I got my schedule, I got da fuck out of there!_ "

Luna wasnt surprised by this. Last week, she was fucking 10 parents at once. JustSagan on the other hand looked kind shocked and sad.

" _Aw man! I wish you didnt have to deal with that alone. I was told to talk to Vice principal Luna because they told me that Principle Celestia had her hands full. I guess I didn't think they meant that literally!_ "

JustSagan and Boonaw then both started to laugh. Boonaw was the one to break the laugh.

" _It's all good man! Anyway, let's work on our new story, the food kinda tastes weird._ "

Luna wasn't surprised that they thought the food tasted weird. Celestia loved to put Viagra in the student's food. But what Luna was surprised by was the JustSagan is actually a writer. This only made the hoe even hornyer.

" _Ohhh! Now I really want his cock! I should just ask him to fuck me, he is gonna say yes! I just know it!_ "

Luna was then about to get up and ask JustSagan for the Dick. But then she noticed a female student walking up to the two.

" _Hey guys! I was wondering if you wanted to have some sex with my friends? We are super horny girls, and we want your dicks!_ "

JustSagan and Boonaw didn't seem quite happy about this. They wanted to write their story.

" _Be gone THOT!_ "

JustSagan then stood up, and punched the Thot super hard! Causing the bitch to fall to the ground! Boonaw was the next to speak.

"Ya! Be gone THOT!"

Boonaw then stood up, and stomped on the Bitches face so hard, that she was sent straight to Hell.

The two were then about to get back to writing their story, but then the other thots at a table next to them stood up, and ripped their clothes. But not only did the crazy bitches rip their clothes off, they also ripped their faces off, revealing that they were actually Juggalo Thots.

" _We will have our way with you two! You cannot not escape the power of the JUGGALO THOTS!_ "

Just after the Juggalo thot bitch said that, JustSagan pulled out a pistol gun with an endless clip and Boonaw pulled out a Dragon Ball Z style power pole.

" _Alright Boonaw i'll stay at a distance and shoot them while you use your power pole to take out any that get to close!_ "

Boonaw nodded in agreement, and started to attack the Juggalo thots while JustSagan shot at them. One of the thots managed to sneak up on JustSagan but Boonaw noticed.

"Bro! Look out!"

Boonaw then pulled a shuriken out and threw it at the Juggalo Thot. It nailed her in the head and killed her.

" _Thanks bro!_ "

They then continued to kill the rest of the Juggalo Thots. After the Juggalo Thots were killed, the leader was the last to remain.

" _This isn't over! I will cum back with more and rape you two!_ "

JustSagan and Boonaw were not about to let her get away!

" _Hey Boonaw! Its time for us to use our tornado pimp slap technique!_ "

JustSagan and Boonaw then grabbed hands and started to spin super fast. They then reached mack 10 nigga speed and then JustSagan let go of Boonaw. Boonaw was spinning so fast that he created a tornado and eventually hit the Juggalo Thot bitch so far with a super pimp slap that it sent to bitch straight to the sun.

" _That was awesome bro! Now let's get back to that story!_ " Boonaw said.

The two then went back to their story. None of the other students seem to have cared about what happened. In fact it was almost as if nothing had happened at all. But stuff did happen because the Juggalo Thots bodies were still on the floor. Oh shit! I forgot what Luna's plan was! Oh wait now I remember!

Just as JustSagan and Boonaw sat down JustSagan noticed that there were naked pictures of Luna on his seat. As soon as JustSagan picked them up Luna used her camera to record his reaction.

" _Now Lets see what JustSagan thinks of my sexy body_!" Crazy bitch I mean Luna said to herself.

JustSagan looked at the pictures while Luna recorded his face. But there was one problem. JustSagan has no face! It's just a dark void of nothing!

" _Dude… Where the Hell did you find those pictures?_ " Boonaw asked.

" _I don't know man, Its been a weird day._ "

Luna was quite sad to hear the JustSagan wasn't interested in her body. She was about to give up and leave but then Boonaw went to the bathroom. Leaving JustSagan all by himself.

" _Dang Vice Principal Luna is strange. But she sure does look hot! Nice tits, nice ass, nice face. Nice hair. 10/10!_ " JustSagan said, while putting the pictures in his pocket.

Boonaw then came back and they continued to work on their story. Luna on the other hand was extremely happy.

" _Yes yes yes! He thinks i'm sexy! Now I just have to find a way to get him to have sex with me._ "

With this new stuff known. Luna went back to her office to have sex with her JustSagan body pillow. JustSagan and Boonaw were working quite hard on their story. But then the bell went off.

" _Aw man! Those Juggalo Thots really cost us a lot of time. Guess we will have to finish this story at another time._ " JustSagan sadly said.

The two then walked to their class.

Will be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Big shout out to JustSagan and Boonaw! JustSagan suggested that I space things out a little more. So i'm gonna do that!

...

Aww shit! I forgot to tell you all what class they were going to! But dont worry, they were just going to a writing class.

JustSagan and Boonaw walked into the class, while Luna was following behind them. The two took their seats, right next to each other, and noticed that there were literally no other students in the class, only a drunk ass teacher bitch.

" _AlRight cl ass. All da oth other students ha have sexuly trans transmited gahnarea… So you two are SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " The teacher yelled, for no fuckin reason.

This cough both JustSagan and Boonaw off guard.

" _But we didn't even say anything._ " JustSagan responded.

" _OHHH! I Im sorry… Its just that Celestia shoved her leg in my ass, so im k kinda stressed now… Im sorry... Im…_ "

The bitch ass teacher then passed out.

" _Aw shit man! This bitch is out cold… I guess we should just work on our story for the rest of class._ " Boonaw said and announced.

JustSagan then pulled out his story journal. And the two started to work on their story. However what they didn't know was that Luna was still outside, and saw what had just happened.

" _Hehehe! This is perfect! I finaly got JustSagan to my… Oh wait, his friend Boonaw is with him… Well I could still mess with him a little."_

Luna then opened the door, and walked in. This immediately caught the attention of JustSagan and Boonaw. Boonaw glanced at the passed out body, while JustSagan just continued to stare at Luna. Boonaw then looked back at Luna.

" _Umm… We had nothing to do with that teacher… she did that to herself!_ " Boonaw explained.

" _Oh dont worry, she always does this after my sister has her way with her._ " Luna happily said.

No one said anything for a good 2 minutes, until JustSagan decided to say something.

" _So umm… These other students all had Gonorrhea. Boonaw and I are not going to catch anything from this school right?_ "

" _You two have nothing to fear! Well so long as you stay away from my sister._ "

" _Ya… You dont have to warn us about your sister…_ " Boonaw said, with a sad and defeated and traumatised look on his face.

Luna then glanced at JustSagans story journal.

" _Wow, I didn't know you were a writer JustSagan. Thats hot I mean nice._ " Luna hornaly said.

Boonaw looked very uncomfortable. But JustSagan wasn't really uncomfortable, he was just embarrassed. Mainly because Boonaw was right next to him.

" _You know we would love to talk to you some more but we really gotta finish this story._

 _Its for class._ " Boonaw lied, like a cheeky mutha fucka.

"Oh I under stand. Best of luck on your story!"

Luna then walked to the door and was about to open it, but she had one more thing that she wanted to do.

"Oh before I leave… I want you to have a gift JustSagan!"

Luna then pulled a pair of her wet pussy juice covered painties out of her pants and threw them at JustSagans face. She then walked out of the room, like the hoe she is.

" _Hahaha! There is no way that JustSagan can resist my extra potrn pussy juice! He will soon be mine!_ " Luna said as she watched the two from outside of the room.

Boonaw was shocked and disgusted by what had happened.

" _Aww fuck dude! Thats fucking disgusting!_ "

While Boonaw was freaking out, JustSagan was trying to remain calm. JustSagan then pulled the painties off of his face, and examined them. He didnt say anything which worried Boonaw.

" _Uhh bro? You ok?_ "

JustSagan then slowly turned his head towards Boonaw.

" _Looks like we are gonna have an interesting adventure here!_ " JustSagan creeply and happily said.

" _Dammit JustSagan! Don't be talking to me about that High School Musical ass bullshit! Luna just threw her pussy covered panties at you! Don't you think that is fucking weird?!_ " Boonaw snapped. Letting out his inner nigga!

" _Oh I know Boonaw. But think about it this way. If this is how thigns are going to be here, then we will never run out of ideas for stories! Plus these paints smell nice!_ " JustSagan said, and then started to eat the painties.

" _Aww shit JustSagan! You fuckin lost your mind! But dont worry! Ill knock some sense back into you bro!_ "

Boonaw summoned his Dragon Ball Z power pole and hit JustSagan over the head with it. This knocked JustSagan into the teacher's desk. JustSagan quickly stood up and got mad.

" _Dammit Boonaw! I was eatting some painties and you RUINED IT!_ "

JustSagan then jumped behind the teacher's desk while pulling the teacher behind the desk with him. JustSagan grabbed the bottle of alcohol, and pulled his gun out, and then threw the bottle into the air. He then shot the bottle, causing a giant fiery explosion. JustSagan ducked behind the teacher's desk.

Boonaw quickly knocked a student desk over and hid behind it. Boonaw then watched the fire go right past him, and quickly end. He was about to stand up, but then JustSagan started to shoot at Boonaws desk.

" _Aw shit aw shit aw shit aw shit! I gonna fucking die! But wait… I still have a shuriken!_ "

Boonaw then pulled a shuriken out and quickly threw it JustSagans gun which knocked it out of his hand. Boonaw then quickly ran at JustSagan and got ready to hit him with his power pole.

" _Im only doing this because I don't want you to be a crazy ass mutha fucka!_ "

But when Boonaw was about to hit JustSagan, JustSagan pulled a mini bat out of his jacket and used it to block his attack.

" _Dont you understand Boonaw? I WAS EATING PANTIES!_ "

JustSagan then used his mini bat to uppercut Boonaw which knocked Boonaw into the desk where JustSagans fireproof story journal was sitting. The story journal went flying into JustSagans face.

Boonaw got up and got ready to attack JustSagan. But then he noticed that JustSagan seemed to be laughing!

" _Ha ha ha… What happened? Why is everything burned? Whats going on Boonaw?_ "

Boonaw looked confused but also relieved.

" _I dont know man… You went crazy and tried to eat Vice Principal Lunas pussy juice covered panties._ "

JustSagan then looked down at a pair of burned panties.

" _Well crap, they burned. I mean Uhhhh… Now we can experiment on them and see why they made me go crazy!_ " JustSagan quickly explained.

Boonaw was about to say something, but then he noticed that Luna was watching them from outside of the front door. As soon and Luna saw him staring at her, she ran away. Boonaw then returned his attention to JustSagan.

" _Man I think this was all done by Vice Principal Luna. She must have put some drugs on those panties or something._ "

JustSagan thought about for a moment, and was gonna say something. But then they heard police sirens. They both looked outside, and saw a bunch of cops pulling up to the school.

" _Oh no. I hope they aren't here for us._ " JustSagan said.

" _Why would they be here for us? All we did was fight, and kill some…_ "

Boonaw stopped talking when he realised that they could be in some deep ass shit.

Will be continued


	4. Chapter 4

As the Po Po came driving up to the school, Luna took notice of this. She knew that they were coming because a student must have called to cops after those Juggalo THOTS were killed.

" _Oh know! They are going to take a away my JustSagan! And his friend… I gotta do something to stop this!_ " Luna announced to herself as she ran to the main office.

JustSagan and Boonaw on the other hand quickly got to their next class very early so that they would look like model students. But when they got their they saw that there was another student already in the class, reading a book.

To give you niggas an idea of how early they got there, there was still 10 minutes before class started.

The student had purple skin, purple hair with pink lines, and glasses. Boonaw instantly recognized this bitch.

"" _Oh shit JustSagan, that's one of the students that was fucking Principal Celestia when I was talking to her… She was licking her ass."_ Boonaw whispered to JustSagan.

" _Dont freak on me Boonaw, let's just talk with her. Maybe we could get some information about this school from her._ " JustSagan whispered to Boonaw.

The two then walked up to her. When she saw the two, she put her book down.

" _Oh hey! I remember you Boonaw!_ " Purple bitch said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Boonaw asked.

" _Well I was listening to Principal Celestia while she was talking to you. She said your name like 10 times… Oh by the way, my name is Twilight!"_ Twilight said.

JustSagan decided that he should tell her his name.

" _Im JustSagan. And you already know Boonaw._ " JustSagan explained.

Twilight then started to smell JustSagan.

" _Thats weird… You smell like Vice Principal Luna..._ " Twilight remarked.

JustSagan and Boonaw wanted to change the subject.

" _So, where are the other students at anyway? I know we are early but I would think that there would be more students by now._ " JustSagan asked.

" _Oh you didn't hear? Most of the students caught Gonorrhea._ " Twilight responded.

" _Actually… We did hear about that. I guess we forgot._ " JustSagan said.

The three the continued to talk for a few minutes. But then, the announcements came on.

" _All students need to report to the lunchroom now!_ " An angry police officer said.

JustSagan and Boonaw knew that were fucked and just decided to face their fates. So they, and Twilight made their way to the lunchroom. When they got there, they saw a shit load of fat police that were all eating donuts.

" _Alright everyone! Someone killed a fuck ton off Juggalo THOTS and we are about to check the security footage to see who it was!_ " A fat cop yelled.

JustSagan and Boonaw were about to accept that they were fucked. But then another fat cop ran into the lunchroom.

" _Sir! All of the lunchroom security tapes are gone! We have no proof!_ " The fat cop said.

" _Aww shit! Well I guess we should leave now!_ " The fat cop said.

The cops then left.

" _Oh shit Boonaw! That was a close one!_ " JustSagan said.

" _Ya man! Now let's get back to class before something else bad happens._ " Boonaw said.

The two of them walked back to their class with Twilight, not knowing that Luna was actually the reason that their asses are safe!

" _No one is taking my JustSagan to prison!_ " Luna said to herself, while watching the three walk away.

The three then made it to class, and all sat down next to each other. Boonaw made sure that JustSagan was in the middle, because Boonaw didnt fucking trust Twilight, because he could hear her talking about roofies to herself. Boonaw decided to tell JustSagan about this.

" _Hey man, that Twilight girl was talking about Roofies, we gotta make sure that we don't drink anything around her._ "

JustSagan then looked at Twilight, who was holding a drink in her hands.

" _You look quite thirsty, here have a drink._ " Twilight offered.

Boonaw looked scared, while JustSagan just kinda stared at the drink. JustSagan then grabbed the drink but didn't drink it. Just as he did that, the teacher walked in.

" _Hello there class, sorry i'm late… I was doing stuff._ " She said.

Just as she was about to sit down, JustSagan stood up, and offered her the drink.

" _Hello teacher, you look thirsty, want a drink?_ "

Boonaw and Twilight looked quite shocked by this, but the teacher looked happy.

" _Aww, thank you!_ "

The teacher then drink the drink, and immediately passed out. Twilight was quite surprised, but also happy.

" _Well that's not what I planned, but I guess it will do._ "

Twilight then dragged the teachers body out of the classroom. Boonaw looked at JustSagan with a face shock.

" _Bro what the fuck!_ "

JustSagan said nothing and pulled out his writing journal.

" _We were falling behind on this story Boonaw, now we can spend the rest of school time finishing it up._ "

Boonaw didn't question anything, and just started writing with JustSagan. After about an hour, the school bells went off.

" _Finally! Schools over! Let's get home!_ " Boonaw said!

JustSagan and Boonaw then left the school. But little did they know that Luna was following them home.


	5. Chapter 5

As our two bro guys walked home while Luna was following them, they decided to have a conversation. JustSagan was the first to talk.

" _That school really sucks._ "

Boonaw agreed.

" _Ya, I dont think we will be learning anything in this school._ "

The two continued to walk, until JustSagan talked again.

" _You know… I feel kinda bad about roofieing that teacher._ "

" _Oh it's all good man, we were able to finish two chapters! Two! That's more than one!_ " Boonaw said!

" _Ya, I just wonder what Twilight did with that teacher._ " JustSagan added.

" _I don't know man, but she was gonna try and Roofie us._ "

While the two were talking, Luna was creeping on them.

" _Great… I hope Twilight doesn't injure the teacher, it will take atleast a month to find another one with a nice ass._ " Luna said to herself.

Luna never understood why her sister was into women. Women don't have dicks after all. Plus, the thought of JustSagans dick was making her wet, and she started to touch herself.

Luna started to moan, but then stopped when she noticed that the two were starting to look around.

" _What was that?_ " JustSagan asked.

" _No idea… anyway, that Twilight girl was crazy bitch, but she was kinda hot._ "

JustSagan nodded in agreement.

" _Everything ok man?_ " Boonaw asked.

JustSagan said nothing, but then started to say something.

" _Its that vice principal. I just can't get her out of my head…_ "

JustSagan then stopped talking. So Boonaw decided to drop the question.

" _Its ok man. Lets just get home. Im mean, she seems like a crazy bitch, but she doesn't seem as crazy as her sister. That's a crazy bitch!_ "

Luna was quite amused that they thought that her sister was a crazy bitch, but that's not what caught her off guard. What caught her was that JustSagan didn't seem to know what to think about her.

After a few more minutes, the three finally made it to the twos apartment. The two lived together.

The two then walked into the building, and made their way up the the 7th floor which is where they live. This didn't stop Luna from spying on them. She climbed the building, until she made it up to their window. She started to spy!

JustSagan was making dinner, while Boonaw was on Tinder.

After some time, JustSagan was almost done with the food, but Boonaw was cleaning the place up.

" _What are you doing Boonaw? The place is clean enough._ "

Boonaw responded while still cleaning.

" _I got a girl coming over for sex! I gotta make sure the place looks nice!"_

JustSagan looked surprised.

" _You have only been on Tinder for 3 days and your already getting some?_ "

" _Ya man! Tinder is the best!_ " Boonaw responded!

After some more time. JustSagan finally finished cooking the Haggis, and the two ate it. All the while, Boonaw had finished cleaning.

"So when is this girl gonna get here anyway?" JustSagan asked.

"I think she will be her in a few minutes."

The two then finished their food and made sure that the place was completely clean. After some more time, JustSagan had to take a piss. When he walked into the bathroom, he noticed that the toilet was destroyed.

" _Hey Boonaw what happened to the toilet?_ " JustSagan asked.

" _Don't you remember? We accidentally destroyed it last night._ "

" _Oh shit thats right. I guess I gotta piss out the window again. I just hope that I don't hit someone this time._ "

JustSagan then walked up to the window, and pulled his dick out. What he didn't know was Luna was right outside of the window, watching him. JustSagan then started to piss, but he was actually pissing on Luna. Luna didn't move out of the way, and started to drink the piss. JustSagan finished, and Luna was so happy but continued to watch from outside.

JustSagan was about to sit back down, but then heard a knock at the door. Boonaw seemed quite happy.

" _Its her!_ "

Boonaw then ran up to the door and opened it. But he was quite shocked to see Twilight. And Twilight was not as shocked but still surprised. Twilight walked in, and JustSagan was also quite surprised to see Twilight. They sat at the table, saying nothing until Twilight finally broke the silence.

" _So… You also use Tinder?_ "

Boonaw spoke up.

" _Ya, I wanna get some sex!_ " Boonaw said, trying to make things less awkward!

After a few minutes, Twilight spoke up again.

" _Well… I guess we should have sex now._ "

Boonaw was surprised but agreed.

" _Ya! Let's have some sex!_ "

Boonaw and Twilight then went into Boonaws room, leaving JustSagan all by himself. Or that's what he thought.

"He is finally alone! It's time to make my move!" Luna said.

Luna then started to slowly open the window but she made too much noise. This caught JustSagans attention.

"Is someone there?" JustSagan asked.

JustSagan then walked up to the window to investigate. Luna thought that she was screwed, but then JustSagan was distracted by Boonaw and Twilights sex noises. Luna took this opportunity to quickly climb down, and find a place to hide.

JustSagan looked back, and saw that no one was there. So he decided to work on a side story of his.

But just as JustSagan was starting his writing, he started to hear some strange noises coming from Boonaws room.

"Ahhh! No Twilight! This is too kinky! AHHHHH!"

Then there was a big explosion that blew up that part of the apartment, and sent JustSagan flying out of the building. Luna watching in horror as JustSagan was about to fall to his death, but then a strange man came and caught him before he hit the ground. JustSagan look at his rescuer, and immediately recognized him.

" _Tyrone! You saved me!_ "

Tyrone then set JustSagan down.

" _Anytime boss!_ " Tyrone said

Tyrone was then about to leave, but then heard Boonaw and Twilight scream for help.

" _Oh no! We gotta save them!_ " JustSagan said.

" _Dont worry, I got this!_ "

Tyrone then jumped super high into the air, and landed in the room. He then ran into the room, and saw Boonaw and Twilight naked and trapped under some burning debris. He then grabbed them and jumped back to the JustSagan.

" _Holy shit! Thank you Tyrone!_ " Boonaw said.

" _I don't know who you are, but thank you!_ " Twilight said.

Tyrone smiled.

" _All in a day's work! Now gotta go protect my watermelon and chicken farm!_ "

Tyrone then left.

JustSagan then turned his attention to Boonaw and Twilight.

" _What the Hell did you two do?_ " JustSagan asked.

"Um… I wanted to try this new c4 sex position I heard about. Twilight replied.

" _WHY DID YOU THINK BLOWING UP C4 WAS A GOOD IDEA?!_ " Bonnaw asked!

Boonaw and Twilight then started to argue, while JustSagan started to wonder where he and Boonaw would live. But just as he was about to say something to the two, Luna suddenly came out of nowhere.

" _Oh my! Your apartment blew up! But don't worry, you can stay at my place for as long as you need._ "

JustSagan was immediately question a bunch of stuff. Like why was this bitch her, why was she covered in piss, but he decided not to, and just accept the offer.

" _That sounds good._ " JustSagan said.

JustSagan then stopped Boonaw and Twilight's arguing, and explained the situation.

" _Alright, we are gonna have to live with Vice Principal Luna for some time until we can find a new place to live. You can come to Twilight, just don't blow anything else up._ "

The two agreed, and the four were all on their way. Boonaw and Twilight had seem to have forgotten that they were completely naked.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them made it to Lunas house. What they didn't know was that some weird fuck was recording Boonaw and Twilight and uploaded it on PornHub Premium.

" _Well this is my house. We dont have enough rooms, so JustSagan will have to sleep in my room._ " Bitch I mean Luna I mean bitch said!

JustSagan found this really weird sense there were 5 different bed rooms. Dont know why this bitch needed that big of a house sense this bitch lived alone. Aww shit, where the fuck was I? Wait now I remember!

" _Thank you for letting us stay here, but couldn't I just sleep in one of the other rooms?_ " JustSagan said in his sexy ass tone that makes any woman wet.

" _Oh you can't stay in those rooms because… They have umm… Ebola!_ " Bitch Luna said fast!

JustSagan watches Rick and Morty so he was smart enough to see that Luna was saying some bull shit! But JustSagan wasn't the only one there!

" _Hey Luna, what about us?_ " Boonaw like a pimp asked!

" _Well there are four other bedrooms that you two could use._ " Luna the dumb bitch said like a dumb bitch!

" _Wait! You just said that those other rooms have Ebola!_ " Boonaw yelled like a pimp!

Luna stood there for a few moments saying nothing. But then bitch went full bitch mode and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Boonaw!

" _Whoa! Dont shoot! We will go into one of the rooms!_ " Boonaw yelled!

Boonaw grabbed Twilight and ran into one of the rooms. Unfortunately when they got in there, Boonaws boner was limp like a limp dick!

" _Dammit! Twilight why didn't you say anything to Luna? You know more about her than me!_ " Boonaw yelled!

" _Well sorry but she had a gun! And do you really think she hasn't killed a student that was naked in her house before?_ " Twilight blerted out.

That helped nothing, and made Boonaw more worried that Luna was gonna kill him! But enough about that, lets see what JustSagan is up to!

Luna was staring down JustSagan and trying to find out how to get him in bed. Big problem was that JustSagan has written so much fanfiction that trying to bag him wasn't gonna be that easy!

" _So how was your first day of school?_ " Luna tried asking without getting wet.

" _Well me and Boonaw killed a bunch of Juggalo thots, and then pantys hit me and I fought Boonaw in an anime ass fight and then I roofied a teacher and I still dont know where she is, and I learned nothing._ "

" _Wow, you had quite the day!_ "

Luna knew about all the shit that JustSagan did but she just had to make sure he didn't know that she was stalking him!

" _Hey I just wanna say thinks again for letting us stay here, even if you pulled a gun on Boonaw._ "

" _Oh it's nothing, but having sex with me is also part of the package for staying here, so I guess we should get right on that._ " Luna explained, trying her best to be subtle.

JustSagan with his Rick and Morty IQ was able to see that Luna was trying to have sex with him. Now normally JustSagan would jump on the opportunity to have some sex but he didn't. He still had a story to finish!

" _Sorry Luna, but I gotta finish this story! Our apartment blowing up has really set us back. Also you scaring Boonaw off will make this a lot harder._ "

JustSagan then walked into one of the rooms that had a desk. Luna was wondering where she had gone wrong.

" _Perhaps I was to subtle. I will have to try harder tomorrow._ "

Luna then walked her bitch ass into her room to get some sleep.

Luna laid in her bed, but she couldn't get to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about JustSagan. She kept on thinking of different ways to get him and how she thought tonight would be the night.

"I thought I would finaly get him."

Luna was about to close her eyes to sleep, but then she heard her door open. When she looked up, she saw JustSagan standing over her.

" _JustSagan? What are you doing he-_ "

Luna was cut off by JustSagan putting his finger in her mouth.

Luna was quite shocked by this at first, but she started to suck on it after a few seconds. JustSagan then pulled out the finger and pulled out his dick. Luna of course started to immediately suck on the dick!

JustSagan said nothing and just stared at her. Luna took this as him wanting intercourse. So she got completely naked and laid on her bed.

" _Tell me JustSagan, what do you want me to do? I will do anything!_ " Luna the crazy bitch asked!

JustSagan then looked down at her and said.

" _I need about tree fiddy._ "

And at that moment, Luna the bitch notices that JustSagan was actually an 8 story tall crustacean from the Paleozoic era! That Goddamn Loch Ness monster tricked her again! Luna got mad!

" _Dammit! This is the 4th time this week you did this! Get out!_ "

The Loch Ness monster walk out of the room. Luna was so mad that she just wanted to get to bed. But just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard Boonaw yell!

" _HOLY FUCK! IS THAT THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!? MOMMY GET THE CAMERA!_ "

" _What? I'm not your mom!_ " Twilight yelled!

" _IT'S A MEME YOU FOOL! NOW GET THE CAMERA!_ "

Luna decided to ignore this, and just get some sleep.

JustSagan on the other hand was right on the outside of his door, watching as Boonaw took a shit ton of pictures of the Loch Ness monster. JustSagan then realised that Boonaw and Twilight were completely naked!

" _Shit, better give them my back up suits to wear._ "

JustSagan then opened up his suit and pulled out two other suits! JustSagan walked up to Twilight and handed her the suits.

" _Here, put one on and give the other one to Boonaw when he is finished._ "

Twilight nodded, and did just that.

JustSagan walked back into his room and went to bed.


End file.
